Angel of darkness
by lunaluv22
Summary: I love this song and I thought it would be a cool sonfic.


Angel of darkness

I honestly can't believe this worked. I love this song; and wrote this story as kind of an experiment. But I do think someone should make a knd amv with this song. Oh and they never said what Nigel's mothers name was so I'm just calling her Nina.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Nigel looked at a photo album. My family's full of angels of darkness he whispered. They ruled the world; the world is now in father's hands. But I will fight until the end he said.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Nigel closed the album he may control the adults. But I don't fallow your command he thought. People say it's useless to fight; but I will fight and I will stand he whispered walking out.

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The angel of darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

As Nigel walked he passed a window as he did. He saw the sun was setting. When darkness falls pain is all. The angel of darkness will leave behind he though. And I will fight to protect everyone he whispered.

The love is lost

beauty and light

have vanished from

garden of delight

Nigel walked down into the kitchen. He saw his parents sitting at the table. Nigel dear is something wrong? Nina asked; the darkness of the night he told her. Why don't you like it? Monty asked; the beauty and light have vanished from the garden of delight he told them.

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

That's not true Nina told him. Yes it is the dreams are gone. When midnight comes; no that's not true; the darkness is our new kingdom Monty told him.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

No! I don't wanna be like grandfather! I don't wanna be a tyrant! Nigel cried; Nigel dear we're not saying you should be like him. Nina said getting up and hugging him. You're not? No we don't want you to be an angel of darkness. Good but just because you're not an angel of darkness. Doesn't mean the world isn't in your hands Monty told him. Nigel smiled and hugged him; that maybe but I will fight until the end to keep everyone safe he thought.

Angel of darkness

Don't fallow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Nigel felt tears slide down his face. Oh don't cry Nigel Nina said wiping away his tears. I can't stop thinking about how angels of darkness can control people. We know dear Nina said rubbing his back. I don't follow their command; they may be strong. But I will fight and I will stand he told them.

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

you can't hide from the

eternal light

until my last

breath

Glad to hear it old bean said Monty. Nigel dear yes do you remember what we used to tell you? Nina asked; yes say it please so we know you remember. Nigel took a deep breath. Time to pray down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal light until my last breath. Do you why we told you that? No it's because we knew you were strong. That you are strong; and that you can beat any evil angel she told him.

I will fight (I will fight)

Nigel hugged his parents thank you I will fight. I will fight till my last breath he promised.

Now realize

The stars they die

darkness has

fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong

and we will fight

against the

Nigel looked at his parents; they smiled Nigel Monty said. Yes we have another poem we want you to memorize. To show I'm even stronger? That's right Nina told him. So what's the poem? We now realize the stars they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise. But we'll be strong and we will fight against the evil world she said kissing his forehead.

Creatures of the night

Nigel whispered the poem three times. Once he'd made sure he'd memorized the poem; he looked out a window. He reached for his weapons as he saw something move. Its ok honey Nina said; the creatures of the night can't hurt you. She' right; because we won't let them Monty said.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

And I won't let them hurt my friends. You have such a big heart, Nigel Nina said.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Nigel laughed how can I not? With angels like you two; you may not be angels of darkness of. But angel none the less; and you taught me not to fallow evil's command. And that I can fight and I can stand he said hugging them.

Hope you enjoyed it please comment.


End file.
